


The Drew Grindelwald Series - Book II

by KJ (AryaStarkLovesWholock)



Series: The Drew Grindelwald Series [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Magic, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaStarkLovesWholock/pseuds/KJ
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald has absolutely broken Drew, to make matters worse he also took her memory.Thankfully Albus Dumbledore knows how to bring her memories back, all her memories even the ones she didn't know she'd forgotten.Both Drew and Tina remember their childhood together, but that does not make things good between them, far from it.Drew, now suffering from PTSD, Depression, and Insomnia is at her lowest point, furthermore she's a fugitive and Aurors are out to catch her.All she wants is to stop her brother yet she quickly learns that's not as easy as it seems.





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> All Copyright belongs to JK Rowling

I didn't know how or why I ended up following a strange man I had just met. But here we were walking through a train station in the middle of London. Perhaps I was hoping he'd give me answers. For the last couple of months I had been living and working in london just because I had to earn money.

I didn't have any recollection about anything that happened before that time. All I could remember were these last few terrible months. Maybe I was starting to go insane myself, I was following a man who was claiming to be a wizard - I know, weird uh - but weirdly enough I believed him.

He had been stalking me at my work for weeks, that should've also been a signal to not trust him, but whatever had control in my brains trusted him.

The man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Today he picked me up at my small apartment and promised me answers. He knew about me somehow even though I couldn't remember.There also was the thing were I couldn't talk... at all.   
I don't know how but I didn't have a tongue, i'm pretty sure it'sbecause of something traumatic that had happened. I may have forgotten everything but I have the most terrifying dreams.   
Through these dreams I've developed insomnia which is the worst. Not being able to sleep at night, haunted by dreams.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a pillar at King's Cross station. I frowned, I thought we were going to get on a train. The man smiled at me and held out his hand.

"Trust me"I slowly nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me towards the pillar and before I knew it we went through it.

My eyes widened, how was this possible? Mr Dumbledore saw my look and gave me a knowing grin. We were on another train station now. This one gave me way more wizards vibes.

The train ride to Scotland was unexpected. The scenery was beautiful but the candy some woman sold were genuinely so weird and extraordinary.   
I mean a real 'living' chocolate frog? That was cool. Dumbledore bought me a few candy kinds as apparently I couldn't pay with normal pounds.  
A few hours later we were at a huge castle Albus called 'Hogwarts'. He was head teacher at the school. I didn't know why I was here.We walked through the hallways into a huge hall. This is where Albus stopped and turned towards me.

"You can explore a little if you want. Just make sure you don't get lost" He told me. I nodded a bit confused. I thought I was going to get some answers?   
The wizard saw my puzzled look, he gave me an assuring smile.

"Your friends are on their way, they'll want to be here when we get your memories back"that made more sense, suddenly I got really excited! I was going to meet my friends who I have forgotten and I got to explore this old magic castle. I sent him a smile.

Soon I was exploring the castle. A thing I noticed is that every single student gave me a weird look. As if everyone knew who I was but in a bad way. I ended up by the grand entrance of the castle, most students were in classes so there weren't as many.   
Plus there was a really beautiful view from here onto the mountains. I sat myself down on a piece of rock that was sticking out.I truly hoped I'd get my answers today, as on cue two people appeared from out of nowhere a small 30 feet in front of me.

They looked like wizards, maybe they were teachers here? I watched them curiously, they talked to each other before they started walking towards the entrance.

The moment they saw me they abruptly stopped, I frowned. Did they know me?The woman got an incredible angry expression and stormed towards me. Frightened I shot up with my back into a wall.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled angrily, the man hastily followed her looking worried. This woman was scary, what was I supposed to do right now? I couldn't talk.  
I just stared at her blankly.

"Tina" a voice called out near me. Dumbledore was standing next to me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You called us for her didn't you?" the woman now called Tina asked still fuming.Albus nodded.

"Nice to see you Albus" the guy next to Tina nodded politely, Albus smiled.

"I found her a few weeks back living in an apartment in London" The wizard next to me started.

"So-" before Tina could continue Dumbledore interrupted her.

"working at a pub"Tina just frowned and I noticed she shared a confused look with the other man before they both looked at me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"What happened?" the guy asked.

"I'll explain it on our way to my office, come along" Albus made sure to know I was invited as well by giving me a pointing look.   
I joined the others as we walked through the castle. I was walking behind them so I couldn't make most out of the conversation. The only things I heard was

" -Appears she has been obliviated"  
" Grindelwald-"  
"-rising"  
"London"  
I was thankful when we finally arrived at the office, I felt really excluded already.

"Drew, you can sit on the chair" Dumbledore offered politely, I smiled and sat down on the chair. I looked at the others who were standing in front of me. Are they now going to help me remember everything?

"Are you ready Drew?" Albus asked, I just nodded. The wizard raised his wand, my eyes widened. I didn't realize they'd use magic. What if it was dangerous? As if Dumbledore noticed my fright he smiled assuredly.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay"before I had time to react he had whispered a spell below his breath and I felt a huge blow against my head. I rapidly blinked. I looked at the other wizards.

Nothing had happened.

Then suddenly the entire room was filled with thick white fog. I couldn't even see the others anymore, it was that thick. Before I had time to do something I felt another blow, this time many many pictures filled my head.

All around me the memories appeared in the fog. I remembered them all at once. The memories turned from happy ones into dark ones. I watched as my last few months with Grindelwald played.   
All the torture, it was as if I could feel it all again. I wanted to scream, I could feel all the pain. Not again!!

3D POV

A flash of young Drew attending Ilvermorny before escaping to Hogwarts and studying there.   
Meeting Newt and Leta. Proposing to Leta -> discovering Leta loves Theseus instead. Living with Newt, having fun times with him. Traveling to New York, meeting Tina, Queenie and Jacob.  
Grindelwald 'Until death'  
Drew discovering Tina has a relationship with someone, being furious and jealous. Making the blood-pact with Grindelwald

'Until death'Traveling to Paris... Choosing Grindelwald's side.Grindelwald turns on her. Torture.   
Torture.   
Torture.   
Pain, screaming, blood.

"What's happening?" Tina yelled as she watched Drew panicking, the girl was screaming as loud as she could while squeezing her eyes shut. Everyone could see the memories. They were all horrified by what Drew went through. Then suddenly it all stopped, Drew had passed out.

"The pain was too much so her brains shut her down" Albus concluded. He walked over to Drew and made sure to check her vitals. Newt frowned.

"The fog is white" He concluded, Tina frowned.

"So?"

"It's only white when someone has been obliviated twice, it's a layered memory trigger" He explained to the woman. Dumbledore joined them looking very worried.

"Second round guys" He said before raising his wand again and whispering the spell. The fog turned grey this time, which was a good sign. Even though Drew was unconsciousness the memories played out nevertheless.

"please, I'm begging you, make me forget" a young Drew cried, she looked like she was having a huge mental breakdown. Next to her was a woman, Leta Lestrange.

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked worriedly. Drew just nodded crying.

"I can't stand the pain, I don't want to remember her" Drew begged.

"Okay" Leta silently said, still a little unsure. She sat herself down in front of Drew who was still crying. She raised her hand and whispered the spell.   
Drew's body shot up reacting to the spell.

The memories of her first girlfriend: Tina Goldstein escaped.

All the times Drew and Tina hung out and went on an adventure. The times Drew and Tina pranked Queenie. And the time when Drew had to escape America and was forced to obliviated both Tina and Queenie's mind before leaving them forever... or so she thought.

the fog cleared, Drew was still laying unconscious on the chair.

However, Tina was frozen to the spot with wide eyes. Newt and Dumbledore stared at her in shock.   
None of them had known nor expected this. Before Tina could say anything Albus quickly whispered the spell and a few seconds later all Tina's forgotten memories about Drew filled her head.

Tina sat next to Drew during their first day at Ilvormorny on the train, she was immediately intrigued by the young mysterious girl yet after that they didn't talk for months until Drew stood up for her against bullies.

After that, they quickly became close friends. During the second year, both of them realized their crush on each other but were too scared to act upon it.   
When Drew visited Tina's family during winter break Queenie read Drew's mind and told Tina about Drew's feelings towards her. They quickly became a couple. There was so much happiness.

Tina and Queenie's parents died during the 3rd year at Ilvermorny, Drew was the best girlfriend Tina could've asked for. She understood.  
In the middle of the 4th year at Ilvermorny Drew asked to meet up with Tina and Queenie at a secret room within its castle only Drew knew about.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked when she walked in, seeing Drew giving her a heartbreaking look.

"No" Drew breathed, Worriedly Tina went over to hug her. Tina was holding the girl so close she didn't notice Drew raising her wand. When she felt a blow against her head she pulled away confused. She looked at Drew who had put a spell on her.

"I'm sorry" Drew whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks, Tina felt so incredibly betrayed just before she passed out and forgot the girl in front of her.

Tina stood there frozen and with wide eyes. All her memories had returned to her. Both Newt and Dumbledore stared at her in shock, nobody knew this nor expected this.

"Tina" Dumbledore asked concerned. Tina blinked rapidly getting out of the shock.

"she... she" She breathed feeling like she was about to have a panic attack

"I'm sure she had a reason to-" Newt tried but Tina quickly interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear" she stormed out the room. It was probably good like this. She needed time to think.

DREW'S POV

 

When I woke up the first thing I felt was safety. I was safe. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. I blinked my eyes and sat up in the chair I was in. I remembered everything.   
I was supposed to feel so many feelings at once, anger, sadness, shock, pain, everything but instead I only felt safety.

I was at Hogwarts safe and sound surrounded by friends. I looked at Newt and Albus who were staring at me concerned.I remembered them! I stood up and went over to hug Newt who hugged me back surprised.

"You really worry me" Newt admitted with a small smile when we ended the hug. I sent him a smile reassuring him. Newt could never hate someone.

"I'm so glad that worked" Albus breathed before I gave him a hug.

"The great Drew Grindelwald has never been this silent" Newt joked, I gave him a fake glare and he just sent me a wink. Our sense of humor hadn't changed.

"Well yeah they cut out her tongue" Albus noted, Newt's eyes widened.

"They did?" He asked in shock, I just nodded confirming it. He had thought I didn't want to speak but I didn't have a choice.

"They still have her tongue otherwise we could just create a new one. Seems like they thought of everything" Albus explained deep in thoughts, I nodded once more. They did keep my tongue knowing that as long as my tongue is still alive somewhere I couldn't return it.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back" Newt tried to assure me. I smiled, I'm sure we would.Suddenly Newt seemed to realize something. He sat his case on the ground and opened it.

"They all have missed you so much!" Newt grinned referencing to the animals. Before I knew it we were both inside his case. Animals attacked me from all sides.   
Dougal the demiguise was sitting on my shoulder, the Nifflers were already claiming everything in my pockets. I laughed while petting as many animals as I could. These creatures truly were a source of happiness.

"You should keep Dougal around for a while, I think he would like that" Newt said smiling at me. He knew how difficult coping everything will be, letting me keep Dougal for a while is like always having support around and someone to hug.   
I looked at my best friend thankful. He truly was one of a kind.We spend a couple of hours together with the animals. Albus went back to class as he had to teach students.  
I was sitting on the ground playing with some baby Nifflers when a voice called out

"Newt?"I froze and stared at Newt who gave me a worried look. He walked towards where the voice had come from. I kept sitting there.

Her voice.. It made me feel so many things. I remembered her. I felt all the love for the girl flow inside of me, but at the same time there was so much sadness and regret. I needed to apologize to Tina somehow.

I heard Tina and Newt talking nearby. I slowly got up and made sure to put the Nifflers in a safe spot. I walked around a corner and came eye to eye with Tina. It felt as if time slowed down.   
I remembered everything yet now it felt like I was truly seeing her. The love of my life.

But I have hurt her so much.Before Newt could do anything she stormed towards me.

"How could you!" She screamed angrily, I stared at her. She was giving me the angriest eyes I had ever seen.

"YOU OBLIVIATED ME?!" If looks could kill I'd be dead. She was absolutely fuming. Her being so close to me and screaming in my face was starting to give me flashbacks to... the torture.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU"  
I stepped a step back, I needed air. I could feel my breathing starting to go quickly. I was starting to have a panic attack.

"DEFEND YOURSELF" She yelled, my eyes were wide now. I felt my body starting to shake. I can't handle this. I needed to get out. I gave Newt a look and he knew exactly what was happening.

"Tina, I need you to calm down" Newt tried to say as calmly as he could. Tina turned around towards him glaring,

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN"I saw this as my opportunity and made a run for it. I needed air. NOW. I felt Dougal cling to me desperately. He wanted to be there for me.

"Tina we don't have time for this" I heard Newt say before I noticed he was coming along.

"Where are you going" Tina called out probably following us as well, I didn't know.

I climbed out the suitcase and ran, as quickly as I could. Before I knew it I was outside. I found a corner and sat down in it, my arms shielding my knees and head. I was still breathing heavily, I could feel Dougal hugging me. I closed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on something, anything but the torture.

Yet I couldn't think of anything. As if the demiguise felt it he crawled between my arms until he was right in front of my face. I opened my eyes and stared into his deep mysterious eyes. He understood.   
His eyes felt hypnotizing, I actually started to calm down a bit.  
Calming down felt like hours but I knew it must've only been minutes. I still felt myself shaking. I hated how vulnerable I was in this moment.

I slowly raised my head still taking deep breaths. My eyes fell on Tina and Newt who were standing a couple of meters away from me looking extremely worried.

Even Tina didn't look as angry as before, thanks to my gift of knowing how someone felt I felt an immense sense of sadness radiating from Tina. Which in turn affected me and only made me sadder.

I was a mess, a broken mess. My brother had broken me, he won. I'll never be the same again. I stood up from where I was sitting. Dougal clung onto me, turning invisible again.

"Are you alright?" Newt approached me looking really worried. I looked at him and shook my head no. I was not alright, I might never be alright again.  
All the safety and happiness I felt earlier was gone now.   
All I could think about were those horrible months filled with torture.

Now I knew why Gellert had obliviated me. It had been an act of mercy, remembering the torture could scar me for life.  
I dragged my eyes up to look at Tina but she was gone. It probably was too much for her and I understood that.   
I wouldn't want my struggle to affect her.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

"Drew where is your wand?" Dumbledore asked me. Tina, Newt, Dumbledore and I were all in his office. We were trying to work out how we would get my tongue back.I knew exactly where my wand was... it's gone.

destroyed by Grindelwald during one of the first days of imprisonment.

"Does Gellert have it?" Albus asked me, he looked at me patiently. I quickly shook my head no, surprising the man.

"Oh, do you know where it is?"I slowly nodded. I knew it wasn't there anymore.

"Did your brother destroy it?" Tina asked, my eyes shot up towards her. Her eyes quickly looked away. She had been ignoring me all day, this was the first thing she had said to me since my freak out.

I nodded, glad that Tina sensed what had happened.

"We need to get you a new wand" Newt concluded, I nodded again.

"Diagon Alley would be the perfect place to find a new one," Albus said, my eyes widened. No! Diagon Alley was filled with many wizards, wizards who were against the Grindelwald family, they'd kill me if they figured out I was there.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked confused. I looked around, how was I going to tell them this without actually having to use my mouth. I grabbed a piece of paper from Albus' desk and dipped a nearby feather in ink before I quickly wrote down a word.   
I placed the feather back and showed them all the paper with the written word 'Grindelwald' on it.They all frowned confused.

"What's up with Grindelwald?" Albus asked carefully not realizing what I was trying to say. I pointed at myself.

"You're a Grindelwald, yes we know" Newt nodded obliviously. I rolled my eyes, come on! It was obvious.

"She's scared people will recognize her" Tina silently said surprising me again. I nodded towards the girl. She still didn't dare look at me though.

"Drew, how are your transfiguration skills?" Albus asked with a huge grin, I rolled my eyes again he always knew I had been the best in transfiguration in his classes.

As to proof it, I said the spell in my mind and changed into a raven in front of them.

"I missed you using this skill," Newt said excitedly, of course he loved it whenever I turned into an animal.

I noticed Tina looking at me surprised. Back at Ilvermorny, I had pretended to be bad at transfiguration so Tina would pay attention to me. After having moved to Hogwarts I didn't pretend to be bad anymore and became really good.

I wanted to improve on it because my life became more dangerous and I felt like a transformation spell could actually save me one day which is why I started practicing it even more.

"I have to teach classes, Newt and Tina you'll go to Diagon Alley with Drew" Albus concluded. I suddenly got an idea and before everyone knew what was happening I changed again. This time into a parrot. Parrot's could talk a little. I flew towards Newt's shoulder and sat on it. The perfect disguise was a parrot on the shoulder of a magizoologist.

"I love parrots," Newt said excitedly.

"You can use the fast travel portkey," Dumbledore told us, he walked towards the fireplace in his office and gestured us to get into it. As I was sitting on Newt's shoulder I was dependent on everything he did. Thankfully he was a good guy who knew what he was doing.

"Be safe" Dumbledore nodded to us before Newt and Tina said the chant the spell needed to teleport. A strong force pulled us away from Hogwarts towards Diagon Alley, a second later we fell out of an old fireplace connected to the street of Diagon Alley.

Because of the force I accidentally flew up away from his shoulder but once I knew Newt was safe and well I returned to his shoulder.Diagon Alley was busy, wizards and children were all walking around busy buying stuff.   
We had to get to Mr Ollivander, the man who sold wands around here. I had never met him before as I got my first wand in America, however, I knew my brother got his wand there and a lot of famous and non-famous wizard as well.  
We walked through the streets, Newt knew exactly where he was going but Tina seemed totally amazed by everything.

"I've always wanted to come here," She told us... well mostly Newt she was still ignoring me. I made a mental note that if it will ever be okay between Tina and me, I'll take her here and have a nice relaxing shopping day. It's what she deserved.My parrot eyes fell onto a building with Mr Ollivander's name on it. we walked towards it, before making sure nobody was watching us we entered the building.

"Ah hello!" A young looking man greeted us from behind his desk. The first thing I noticed was the smell of old books, which surprised me. Tina quickly looked around the shop with Ollivander carefully watching her.

"Haven't seen you in a long time Newt" the man said focussing on the magizoologist.Newt smiled,

"I don't need to replace my wand if I already have the best one"I rolled my eyes.

"there's no one" Tina concluded returning to us.  
Before Ollivander could ask a question I flew from Newt's shoulder and transformed into myself surprising the man.

"I haven't had a Grindelwald in my shop in a long time" he stared at me. I wondered if he was going to give me up to the ministry but a huge smile broke out.

"I've been waiting for you!"now it was me who was surprised.

"your father told me you would come here one day" The man continued surprising me even further.

"Her father?" Tina asked confused. Mr Ollivander nodded.

"He came here before his" He stopped himself as if to make sure I was okay with him telling her this. I just nodded encouraging him, I wanted to know more as well. The man continued, " before his death. He paid for Gellert and Drew's wands upfront." he turned towards me.

"I still owe you a wand, I promised your father I'd give you the best one"Now it was my time to smile.   
My father surprised me even now decades after his death. It made me feel very bittersweet.The man in front of me turned around and went rummaging through all the boxes filled with wands.

"Why did you never get your wand here?" Newt asked me silently, I knew he was just curious. I wish I could tell him, but without my tongue I was useless.

"Maybe because she moved to America" Tina deduced looking straight past me at Newt. I stared at her, how could she know me so well and yet be so distant.   
I nodded confirming Tina's thought. Before Newt could say something Ollivander had returned carrying a box.

"This is the one," He told me excitedly. He opened the box as if it contained an extremely valuable

item. He took a hold of the wand and showed me. It was small and black on top but the bottom was absolutely beautiful. It was gold with small engravings. It looked a lot like the one my parent's had.

"The Grindelwald wand" Ollivander confirmed with a smile. He handed the wand to me. The moment I held it I felt this intense sense of energy flown through me. As if I was connected to the wand, I smiled. This was perfect.Newt must've seen my eyes shine with excitement because he told Ollivander,

"She thanks you for it, a lot"I eagerly nodded agreeing with Newt.

"If I might ask, why can't you speak yourself? I've never seen a Grindelwald this silent before" The wand seller asked me. I looked at Newt hoping he'd tell it.

"Gellert took her tongue, we're trying to find it back"Ollivander's eyes widened in surprise. "Then I've got something for you" before I could react he was gone again. I frowned, what was his going to do? I shared a worried look with Newt.As quick as he was gone he was back again. This time he had something else in his hands.

"I want you to have, this mindstone" He handed me a small round whitish stone. I looked at it curiously

'what does it do?' I thought confused, the moment I thought that both Tina and Newt jumped in surprise. I gave them a confused look.

"It lets people read your mind when you touch it" the moment he said that I dropped the stone in shock. It didn't break, fortunately. Ollivander saw my worry.

"Don't worry about it, only people nearby can hear it and it only works when you're actually touching it." Now I felt bad that I had overreacted and dropped the stone. I picked the stone up from the ground.'

'Why would you give it to me?' I thought looking at Ollivander. He smiled,

"Your father was a good friend of mine, we were in the same school year and house together... he uh. He saved my life once. He would want you to have it, it's my way to repay him" The man in front of me explained. I nodded thankful that he shared this with me.

'Thank you so much' I thought before I dropped the stone into my pocket making sure I wasn't touching it anymore, I didn't want anyone to hear any unwanted thoughts.

Then suddenly I was blinded by one bright white light. A second later it was gone. In shock, I turned towards where it had come from and I saw a wizard standing behind the window holding a camera and looking inside.

"They've spotted us" Tina said what we were all thinking.

"We need to get Drew out of here" Newt hastily told us slightly panicking. I nodded and quickly transformed into a parrot and returned to his shoulder.

"You can go through the back door" Ollivander commented, he waved us over and showed us the back door. We quickly walked out and came eye to eye with Theseus Scamander.

"Hey Newt.... Tina. I've heard the funniest thing just yet" Newt's brother called out standing right in front of us. We all stood there frozen.

"Oh ye?" Newt answered awkwardly not knowing how to act.

"Apparently you and Tina have been seen with Drew Grindelwald" Theseus gave both wizards a suspicious look.Before Tina and Newt could say anything Theseus looked me straight in the eye and said,

"Nice parrot you have there Newt"my eyes widened when he said the spell 'revelio' and pointed my wand at me. The force blew me from Newt's shoulder and made me transform back into myself.

"It's not what it looks like" Newt quickly said standing in front of me as to protect me from his brother. I stood behind him, staring at Theseus. Of course, he had to ruin everything.

"She's with Grindelwald" He spit referencing to my brother. Tina awkwardly stood beside Newt not knowing if she should interfere or not.

"She isn't." Newt defended me. I could always count on him. Theseus rolled his eyes unamused.

"I was there when she chose his side Newt" he turned towards me.   
"I'm arresting you"  
before I could react Tina jumped in front of Newt and me.

"You can't arrest her because I've already arrested her" She lied. I just stared at her amazed about how she could easily come up with a backup.

"You've arrested her?" Theseus looked at her dumbstruck. Tina hastily nodded.

"You, Tina Goldstein, arrested Drew Grindelwald"

"Yup" Tina awkwardly confirmed, she looked like she was slowly starting to believe less in her sudden plan.

"I'm sorry but why do you expect me to believe that given your past with her" Theseus sounded sarcastic, I just rolled my eyes at him. Did he always have to make a problem about everything? Tina's awkwardness quickly got replaced by a determined look.

"If you know my past with her then you know I have every reason to arrest her. She betrayed ME, remember. How do you think I feel"ouch, this one hurt. I knew it had also been an indirect to me.  
Just like with me it took Theseus by surprise.

"Fair point" he said through gritted teeth. He gave me a long look before he turned towards Tina.

"you and Newt have 24 hours to bring her into the magistry. If you can't do that you'll both become fugitives as you'll have helped Drew Grindelwald" Newt's brother warned them.

"That won't happen" Newt smiled. His brother just gave him one last look before he spoke a spell and disappeared.My hand shot towards the mindstone in my pocket.

'You guys are turning me in right now'I thought I wouldn't put my friends in danger. And I definitely wouldn't make them a criminal.

"Good thing you don't decide things for us" Tina shot at me sarcastically. Newt just shook his head no and tapped on his shoulder. I transformed back into a parrot and relocated myself on Newt's shoulder.

I knew I couldn't just change their minds, but I damn well wish I could.The trip back to Hogwarts was short as we used another Portkey. Once in the ancient castle I transformed back into myself and followed the other two wizards into Dumbledore's office.Albus was standing with his back towards us seemingly reading a newspaper. Once we entered the room he turned around with a concerned look on his face.

"We have a problem" He showed us what he was reading in the paper. On the front page was a large picture of the three of us in Ollivander's store. As it's a moving picture you can see us look up in shock into the camera, on repeat.

A big news line read Have Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein joined Grindelwald's army?  
followed by a long paragraph explaining in detail about how Newt and Tina must've joined the Grindelwald army as they've been seen with me. I sighed, this was bad. Very bad.

"News travels fast" Tina said silently knowing they were in a really bad situation.

"We've also walked into my brother" Newt awkwardly joined in. Albus' frown deepened in concern.

"What did he say?" He looked at us expectantly.

"We have 24 hours to bring Drew into the ministry otherwise we'll be registered as fugitives" Newt awkwardly scratched his head. Albus closed the paper with a deep sigh and walked over to his chair before sitting on it.

"This is tricky" The wizard admitted. But to me, this wasn't tricky at all. There's one thing we could all do and they wouldn't be registered as criminals. My hand found its way into my pocket, I touched the mind stone.

'Bring me in'Albus jumped in surprised before giving me a shocked look. He hadn't known about the mind stone. I pulled the stone out of my pocket to show the man. He looked at it in wonder.

"You should keep onto this," The wizard told me, I nodded before pocketing the stone again and making sure I wasn't touching it anymore.

"We're not bringing Drew in" Newt stated crossing his arms to try and look confident but failing badly.

"No, we won't. But this won't be easy for you two" Dumbledore agreed, before continuing " While you were away I found a way to discover where your tongue is"My eyes widened, I genuinely did not expect to find my tongue back at all.

"But if you two really have only 24 hours before becoming criminals we should get a shift on it. Afterwards, you all go into hiding"Albus pulled a small black stone out of his pocket. There was a map on his desk, we all stood around it curiously. It was a map of the UK.

"Drew may I get your finger?" Albus asked holding out his hand. With a frown, I laid one of my fingers onto the balm of his hand.

"This won't hurt"before I knew it he quickly stabbed my finger with a needle. I hissed in pain, this hadn't been a normal needle stab.

"Sorry I lied" Albus lamely said before letting the newly formed blood drop onto the small black stone. He let go of my hand and I quickly returned it towards it safe place: my pocket.We watched as the blood became one with the stone. Albus laid the stone on the map. Slowly it started to move.

"It should point us to exactly where your tongue is"we watched patiently as the stone moved from London, to wales, to northern England before going over to Ireland. I felt my heart beat increase, I knew exactly where it was going.   
It settled on a city called Dundalk. With wide eyes I looked at the map, I couldn't believe my brother was making me go back there.

"Dundalk" Tina read, she looked at Albus patiently. He was just as clueless as her.

"Very random" Newt deduced. My hand found its way back to the stone.

'I know where my tongue is'all eyes fell on me, even Tina looked at me which I had wanted, but not like this. The look was blank and it hurt my heart.

'Gellert and I grew up in Dundalk before my parents... you know. Before I moved to America.' a silence enveloped the room.   
I wasn't touching the stone anymore. Everyone just kept staring at me, please just say something! I pleaded in my mind.

"Okay, I think I might have a plan," Dumbledore said after a short while...

 

-

 

I couldn't sleep. I had been laying awake in my bed for hours. I have been suffering from Insomnia for months now so I should've expected it. Tonight I knew I wasn't only afraid of the nightmares I got if I went to sleep but also of tomorrow.

Tomorrow early in the morning we would go to my childhood home and retrieve my tongue... or at least we will try. It terrified me to my core knowing my torturers will be there... including my brother. I was scared I'd get a panic attack the moment I saw them and ruin our elaborate plan.   
I also was so scared for Tina as we'd probably walk into Queenie, which brings me to my next point. Queenie.  
She didn't remember me from Ilvermorny, I have to make her remember, raise the oblivion I put on her many years ago.   
I hoped it might make her change sides but it was too big of a guess to know what she would do. There also was the problem with her being able to read minds.   
She couldn't read mine but she could read Tina's or Newt's mind, Queenie could mess up our entire plan. I really really hoped she plays along.

After a while of my mind overthinking like this I got out of my bed. I couldn't sleep anyway. I dragged myself out of the bedroom, we had all gotten small bedrooms near Albus' office. It's weird sleeping at Hogwarts but not in the normal house dorms.  
There also was a huge fear of being obliviated again. I did not want Gellert or any of his followers to erase my mind again.

I shuffled through the hallway in the dark. With my new wand, I shone a bit of light to make sure I knew where I was going.

I quickly found the poison classroom. I blessed Hogwarts for having many, many ingredients. I spend a couple of hours collecting the ingredients and making the juice. It wasn't long before I drank the liquid, hoping it would protect me from any oblivion spell from now on.

I still did not feel sleepy, I quickly found myself walking to my go-to star gaze spot. It's located near the entrance of Hogwarts, huge windows that give a beautiful look into the night sky.

I knew the way to that spot by heart.I rounded a corner and froze. A few meters in front of me was Tina Goldstein sitting in my go-to star gaze spot.I silently walked towards her, she didn't look up from the light I was shining into the hallway.   
She was staring out the window. It felt like I hadn't seen Tina in years, yet at the same time I have seen her throughout this year.With my free hand I touched the mind stone I was carrying.

'Tina'

"Don't" her voice sounded abrupt in the silence of the night.   
It sent shivers down my spine. Tina didn't look like she wanted to talk. I wondered if I should just go back to my room but quickly decided against it. I sat down onto the large window ledge making sure there was enough distance between us to not make it weird.

I looked out the window, the stars were shining as bright as ever.I wanted to relax but all I could hear was my heart beating rapidly in the dark. Just sitting beside Tina was making me feel so nervous.  
I slowly dared to turn my head towards Tina. She was looking out the window at the stars just like I had seconds ago. There was a sense of calmness in her face expression but my sense for feelings revealed the huge fear she carried.  
Fear for tomorrow most likely, fear for coming face to face with her sister.

'Queenie is only there to protect Credence' I started as she tried to continue ignoring me, yet I knew she was thinking about it now.

'The whole marry with muggles thing is just a side quest, she's there making sure innocent people don't die' I continued, this time Tina looked at me. I froze as she stared into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and anger.

"How do you know" She asked through gritted teeth, it was obvious that she tried to restrain herself from talking or reacting to me.I sent Tina a small reassuring smile surprising the woman.

'Because she saved my life.'Tina was clearly taken back by that answer, she stared at me. I knew she wanted more answers, especially now.

'Queenie told Gellert she had read my mind' I looked away from Tina. 'She told him I wasn't really on his side and was planning to betray him'I fell silent as I stared in front of me. I felt Tina's eyes burn into my side.

"She gave you up? How is that saving you" I could hear that Tina sounded confused.I sighed. This was going to be hard. Why hadn't I gone back to my bedroom when I had the chance.

'She had read Gellert's mind instead and discovered he was going to send me on a suicide mission. He was sending me to die and if I'd refused I'd die as well. Queenie giving me up and thus me getting tortured for months was a way to save me'I closed my eyes, I didn't want to think about the torture, not that.

"Queenie is the reason you got tortured?" Tina asked in disbelieve. She really wasn't getting it. I turned my head towards my former lover.

'She saved my life by doing that'Tina's eyes looked sad.

"Why would you die if you'd refuse Gellert's mission?" This time it was her who looked away as if she knew she wouldn't like what I'd say next.An immense sense of sadness enveloped meI didn't want to burden her with this knowledge. I abruptly stood up surprising the girl. She gave me a confused look.

'Maybe we should get some rest for tomorrow'Tina's surprised look got replaced by a determined one.

"Drew why would you have died if you refused Gellert?"I took a few steps back as if the distance would protect me from whatever had happened.

'How's your boyfriend?' I couldn't help it. It had come out as a way to change the subject yet I knew it hurt her to say that. She hadn't known that I knew about her auror boyfriend Archilles Tolliver.

"Who told you?" Tina's voice sounded small as if I shouldn't have known about it.

'Queenie... when I made you the surprise visit in New York.' I lowered my head. The feeling of sadness wasn't going away. I shouldn't have started this conversation but I knew Tina and I had to have this talk.I turned around wanting to walk away from Tina, to escape to my bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you knew back then." Tina told honestly. I just sighed sadly,

"I understand why you did it, don't worry" I stood there awkwardly not really knowing if I should leave or not.

"Why would you be killed if you'd refused Gellert's mission" Tina's voice called out. She hadn't fallen for me trying to change the subject.I wanted to tell Tina, I truly did. I just didn't want to disappoint her.I stood there with my back towards the woman.

"She made a blood-pact with Gellert" A new voice called out. I slowly raised my head and saw Dumbledore standing a few meters in front of me. He gave me an apologetic look as he walked past me.

"What?" Tina called out in surprise. I slowly turned around to face her. I watched as Albus sat down next to her.

"Drew made a blood-pact with her brother" Albus repeated to make sure Tina was getting it. The woman gave me a look of disbelief. She stood up and walked over to me.

"What did you promise him?!" She demanded. I stared at her, I wanted to tell her so bad but I just couldn't seem to form any words.Tina quickly grew impatient and turned towards Albus.

"What did she promise him?"Albus looked at me, I knew he was asking me if he could tell it. I nodded. I took a few steps back ready to escape when it got too much.

"She promised him to give herself to his army, in return, he guaranteed Queenie, Jacob, Newt, and your safety. If either of the two break the promise they'll die or are met with so much bad luck that they wished they were dead"silence. I watched as I saw Tina's eyes tear up.

I sensed so many emotions from her: Anger, disappointment, fear, sadness, guilt.She turned towards me giving me the most heartbreaking look I'd ever seen.She took a moment to breathe before she spoke one word.

"Why"

a question I wouldn't answer. I just ran. I left the two behind in the hallway and ran as fast as I could.   
As if this would make anything better.   
The entire conversation had been too much for me to handle, especially in the fragile state I was in. Suffering from PTSD, Depression and insomnia while also being a criminal and making sure I didn't accidentally break the blood-bond.  
Running away was the least of my worries


	3. You Have Me Tongue-Tied

I was staring out the window of the train. We were all on our way to Ireland. After the ordeal of last night, I hadn't talked to anyone. I didn't know how but Newt somehow knew about what happened as well, in a way to lighten the mood he kept telling me animals facts but after ignoring him he eventually stopped.

Albus and Newt were excitedly discussing newly discovered magical creatures and Tina was reading a book.My mind felt like it was going a thousand miles an hour.The closer we got to Dundalk the more anxious I got.

The small cabin felt like it was closing in on me so when we arrived I was glad to go outsideWe all walked in silence through the town. I recognized all the buildings from back in the day and it gave me a lot of anxiety. I'd love to visit this place properly once, without the threat of danger. That'd be nice.

Once the house was in sight I stopped walking. The others stopped as well and knew what I was looking at. We had to start our plan from a distance away to avoid being seen by any of the guards if Gellert had any, he probably did.

"You all still know the plan?" Albus asked the three of us making sure. He was mostly looking at me to make sure I wasn't changing anything. I nodded my head, of course, I knew the plan!

"Great. Good luck" He pulled a polyjuice potion out of his pockets and drank it immediately. It was very weird to see but he slowly started to change into me.  
This was all for the plan, he had to look like me.  
While Newt got into his own suitcase - that Tina closed and grabbed once he was in it - I transformed myself into a rat.

I shrunk and the world immediately grew ten times bigger which was quite intimidating, which fed my anxiety for what was about to happen.I had to lead which is what I did. I ran through the street and snuck into the garden of my former house.   
I knew a hole in a wall that'd leads into the entrance if it was still there. Thankfully the hole was there and I snuck through it with my rat sized body. Once in the entrance room I watched as one of Gellert's guards opened the door. Revealing Tina holding the suitcase and holding her wand raised towards Albus looking like me.

As expected the guard immediately called for back up and it wasn't long before two new guards entered the room.  
I walked up the staircase that had a view of the door below.

I heard Tina say "I've come to join Grindelwald's army" just before I disappeared into the hallway.

The house was big as my parents had been very rich, living in this mansion would be anyone's dream. The size also made it a good hideout for a criminal like Gellert with his followers.I heard a door open and before I could react I came eye to eye with Credence who was staring at me curiously. He had just opened the door and was standing in the opening.I stood there, frozen.

Hoping he'd think I'm just a normal rat and he'd leave me alone.

As if my prayers had been answered he closed the door again disappearing into his room.

"Boss" I heard a guard call out. A man hurriedly ran past me. It was one of the guards that had just been with Tina. I smiled, This was the perfect distraction.  
I followed the man who stopped in front of a room. My dad's old office. Gellert always loved that room.The door flew open and my brother gave the guard a very annoyed look.

"What?"

"It's Tina Goldstein and your sister," The man told my brother I watched as his eyebrows raised. A second later both were walking down the hallways towards the entrance. I quickly made my way into Gellert's empty - or so I thought -office.   
I quickly transformed into myself.  
Before I could even begin to start looking a woman appeared in front of me. Queenie.

"I kept it in perfect condition," She said worriedly as she had a small package in her hand. I frowned as she pushed it into my hands. I opened it revealing my cut off tongue.  
Before I could even react Queenie had spoken the spell and the tongue returned to my body, meaning I could speak again.

"Thank you" I smiled, speaking for the first time in months. Queenie nodded still looking very worried.

"Please get Tina out, Gellert will kill her" She warned me. I frowned, he wouldn't kill Tina because it meant breaking the blood-pact. Right...?   
I knew I had broken it and then suffered for it but that didn't mean the whole pact was off? He never suffered right?Queenie saw me thinking and was losing patience.

"You don't have time" She called out pushing me back towards the door. I quickly got out my wand.  
I had to do something first.

"Queenie. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do just know you'll always be my friend" I spoke the spell and I watched as mist appeared around Queenie, she was about to remember her past memories with me.

I didn't have time to hang around though. I ran out the office. The moment I entered the hallway I heard loud blasts coming from the entrance, people were shooting fire beams at each other, shit was going down. I ran through the hallway. Twice one of Grindelwald's followers tried to stop me but I paralyzed them.

"And now, Tina Goldstein. You will meet your end" I heard my brother say as I was running as fast as I could.

"STOP" I yelled as loud as possible which hurt my throat as I hadn't used it in months. I didn't have time to run down the stairs and just jumped off the balcony.  
I fell right in front of Tina, in between her and Gellert. I didn't feel my foot hurting in the process as I was running on adrenaline.

Tina was sat on the ground behind me, defeated without a wand.   
Albus was laying passed out next to her still looking like me. Newt was nearby as well. There were also a bunch of Gellert's guards laying defeated on the ground.

"Drew" My brother said surprised. His wand was raised towards Tina and thus towards me. Before anyone could react I yelled out a powerful spell and flicked with my wand.

In one big blow Tina, Newt, Albus and I disappeared out of the house and appeared somewhere else. We fell down on the grass. I quickly sat up and looked around, we were on a huge grass field near a mountain.

We had to be somewhere within 10000 meters of the house. For now, we could relax though. I sat there looking at the others worriedly. Tina was shaking real bad and Newt was making sure his animals were okay inside of his suitcase.

Even Albus was starting to gain consciousness again.

"Drew your foot" Tina gasped. We both looked at my right foot which looked to be completely twisted from my fall off the balcony. The moment I noticed it I felt the pain slowly starting to act up.   
The adrenaline was slowly leaving my body.I inspected my foot, it could be cured with a simple spell but as not all wounds could heal quickly it would keep on hurting for a while, at least my foot would be looking alright though.Tina knew this as well.

She looked at me, "May I?"

I nodded. Tina grabbed her wand and spoke the spell. I felt my foot heal, a bit of the pain went away but the pain was still there. Nothing to do about that for a while.  
Even though we ended up in a small fight we have returned my tongue which means we managed to do the mission without dying. We were a great team.  
I slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my foot. The others were ready as well. Albus was back transformed into his own body.

looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned.

"We're really late" He concluded giving a worried look to Newt and Tina.

"Late for what?" I asked confused. We had all day to go to the safe house. Suddenly I noticed Newt's balancing his weight from one foot to the other, he only did that when he was nervous and/or anxious.

"Newt?" I said gaining his attention as he had not been looking at me at all.I truly was very confused now.  
I turned my head towards Tina. I jumped back in surprise as she had her wand raised towards me. There was a tear in her eye threading to fall. My hands shot up into the air.

"Tina, whatever you're go-" I tried to speak but the woman interrupted me,

"I'm sorry Drew"

Before I could even react she had spoken those cursed words. The oblivion spell. I felt a huge blow against my head and just barely managed to keep standing.

"Why" I called out as the world around me started to spin. The last thing I saw were the apologetic faces of my former friends.


	4. Find A Friend in The Darkness

I rapidly blinked my eyes as a blown of energy had awoken me from my slumber. I tried to get free but I noticed my hands we chained to a chair just like my legs.  
I looked right into the face of Theseus Scamander. Around him stood a bunch of men all dressed wealthy.

I was at the ministry, Tina, Newt and Albus had all brought me in.  
I didn't mind them bringing me in, I'd told them to do it many times. The thing that hurt the most was that they tried to obliviate me.

They tried to get rid of my memories once again, knowing it could only scar me more. Good thing I had a protection plan in place causing me to not forget a single thing.

"Drew Grindelwald" Theseus called out, mostly to gain the attention from the other men.  
I just looked at him blankly, what did he want?

"Do you remember anything?"He didn't get a reaction from me. I didn't trust him, right now, playing dumb could help me give the element of surprise later on.

"Didn't your brother tell you they obliviated her" one of the men whispered in Theseus' ear. But as it was very silent everyone in the room could hear it. Theseus gave him a serious look and nodded. He then turned back to me.

"I'm sure you're very scared right now as you won't remember anything" He began. I was glad my act worked, he wasn't getting anything from me at all.

"You're Drew Grindelwald the sister of the most infamous and dangerous criminal on earth Gellert Grindelwald"  
I wanted to scoff, of course they were scared of Gellert but if they truly knew my brother they'd know he was not as scary as he looked. Albus knew that... or so I thought. Turns out I couldn't trust him.

"You have been arrested for conspiring with him against the greater good. Therefore you are a criminal and will be locked up. Nonetheless you'll get a fair trial in which you get to defend yourself" The man in front of me explained.   
I heard him whisper below his breath,

"not that you remember anything" It made me despise the man even more.Everybody in this room knew they could raise an oblivion but nobody was willing to do it as they wanted to watch me suffer.

Theseus raised his wand and I felt the chair I was in starting to move.  
The chair moved through the hallways, there were dementors flying above me. Making sure I was secure and wasn't escaping in any way, not that I could.  
It wasn't long before I was locked up in a cell, thankfully they'd unlocked the chains around my hands and feet as it was only meant to keep me in the chair.

The cell was dark and dirty.I looked around, trying to take my new home in. This sucked, I could already feel the anxiety in me build up. It reminded me a lot of the cell in which Gellert imprisoned me. In which I was tortured.

It sent shivers down my spine. Don't think about it.  
I suddenly heard a noise. I looked at the stone bench as it had come from there. Only now I noticed a small monkey sitting on it. His hands were bound to each other and he was giving me the saddest look I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" I asked the animal, confused as to why the ministry would lock up an animal in the first place.  
The animal didn't react and was only staring at me with big scared eyes.It looked like he was afraid of me. What did they do to him?  
It made me feel really bad.

I quickly felt my pockets, my normal ones had been emptied assumingly when I arrived here unconscious. Thankfully I had a hidden pocket for my wand.  
I felt a pang of happiness shoot through me as I grabbed my wand.Unfortunately, the monkey's eyes grew even more scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I promised, it didn't seem to calm the animal though. I suddenly had an idea.   
I grabbed the mind stone that thankfully had been in the hidden pocket as well.

'Hey, are you okay?'The monkey's eyes grew wide, he slowly shook his head no. It only occurred to me now that the body of the monkey was extremely thin. Had they been feeding the monkey at all?

'I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Drew. What's your name?' I thought looking at the animal. I slowly walked towards him, he seemed a little calmer. I placed the stone in front of him as a sign of peace.   
He could just grab it with his chained hands. He looked at it curiously just before I heard his thoughts.

'I'm Metis'I'm so glad it worked.I raised my hand towards Metis and he clearly shrunk back scared for it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm helping you get out of the chains" I explained nodding towards the chains. Metis kept still.

I whispered the spell and the chains fell off his hands. He looked at me in amazement before he transformed into a small bear and ran up towards me. Before I could even react to what had happened I was being hugged by the bear. I couldn't believe my eyes as I realized I had just met a shapeshifter.  
Shapeshifters are very rare, I stared in awe realizing its ablities   
Newt would love to study one, yet I quickly reminded myself Newt had betrayed me as well, I honestly would've never thought that.

"Why did they lock you up?" I asked once the bear ended the hug, Metis sat down back onto the stone bench.

'They caught me stealing food' the animal admitted. I felt anger flair through me. The magistry had locked him up for stealing food as he'd probably just been hungry? That's inhuman!

"I'm sorry to hear that, you can keep the stone. It might help you communicate" I sat down next to the bear. Today had been a huge rollercoaster.

'Thank you'I just nodded. There we were, a wizard and a bear sitting in a cell.

'Why are you here?'I looked at the bear who was watching me with huge curious eyes.

"My brother is a criminal who forced me into conspiring with him. My friends gave me up" I told Metis, I sighed sadly

"I guess they aren't my friends anymore"I felt a soft paw on my arm.

'I'll be your friend' I sent a small smile towards the shapeshifter.

"Thanks, got any idea about how we can get out... friend?" I asked him. Metis nodded and I watched in wonder as the bear transformed into a dragon, one that barely fit the cell.

'Climb on my back friend'I heard Metis think, I laughed out loud. This was the best thing. I quickly climbed on his back. I'm sure the chains he had on earlier were enchanted with a spell preventing him to transform. I held on tight as Metis started to move.   
A loud roar came from his huge mouth followed by fire that broke down the cell doors.

The cell was just a holding place before sentencing the criminals to real prison which meant the security wasn't as good.Metis flew through the hallways, quickly dementors and wizards alike were onto us but somehow Metis managed to dodge them all.  
He broke down walls and windows, this was going to be very expensive to remake but at this very moment, I did not care.

He flew out the nearest window and free we were. I felt the wind against me as he flew as high as he could trying to lose the dementors.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN" I yelled out as loud as I could hoping Metis could hear me over the loud wind. I flicked my wand and we disapparated. Teleporting to a random location thankfully losing the dementors. We ended up in the air above a small village, Metis flew us into a nearby forest. Once there he let me climb off his back before he himself transformed into a bear again.

"Thank you for helping me escape" I thanked the shapeshifter. The bear nodded.

'Can I stay with you?' Metis asked surprising me. It had only been a few hours since my last friends got rid of me but here a new one was wanting to stay with me.  
I smiled, "You can but I cannot guarantee your safety"

the bear just went in for another hug, at this moment I pledged an unspoken promise to try and take care of this animal as best as I could. He was really precious and innocent.   
I hope I could keep him that way.


	5. A Promise Broken

One Month Later

I was walking through the streets of Paris, I was wearing a long trench coat and a large hat that covered my face as much as possible. Metis was sat on my shoulder, he looked like a parrot.  
After escaping the British ministry a month ago we fled England as quickly as possible. All of the dementors and Auror's would be looking for us.

Thankfully abroad we weren't official criminals, only England and America recognized us as criminals.  
We traveled around Europe for a bit gathering money and making a plan. I had gotten my hands on a fake passport and Metis was pretending to be my pet so he didn't need one.

Today was the day we took action though if everything would go according to plan we might get away safely but if it went wrong we'd become criminals all over the world... Let's hope for the first one.

'You're sure he has it?' Metis thought as I walked the street.   
I nodded.  
Nicholas Flamel himself had told me about the philosophers stone he had made. The stone could turn any metal into gold and with the stone I could also make an elixir of life, making me immortal.

Not that I wanted to live forever, most definitely not. I just wanted to make sure Gellert wouldn't kill me next time I tried to stop him. I could achieve that through immortality.  
I stopped in front of the house, Metis flew off my shoulder and transformed into Albus Dumbledore. I grinned amazed at how accurate his transformation looked.

"You look perfect Metis!" I told my friend, he gave me a serious nod. Now it was my turn to transform, I turned into a rat and placed myself next to the door opening.  
I knew Albus was a good friend of Nicholas Flamel, therefore, it would be a good distraction.  
Metis knocked on the door, we had to wait a few minutes before the door opened.

"Albus! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages" The old man said letting Metis in. I quickly snuck around the corner and ran into the house.   
Thankfully Nicholas was old and didn't pay any attention to rats. Flamel led Metis into his living room.  
Last time I was here he kept the philosopher's stone on a shelf in the hallway.  
I bet he didn't hide it because nobody knew about it yet, only his close friends and well me at that time I was in Paris.

It made me feel a little bad that I was the one stealing it but it had to be done.  
I silently transformed back into myself when I was certain the others were in a different room. I saw the shelf immediately, thankfully the stone was still laying on it unmoved.I smiled and walked towards it.

I quickly grabbed the stone, yet the moment I grabbed it I felt this shivers run down my spine. I hastily pocketed the stone. I heard the voices in the room next to me get louder as if Nicholas felt something had happened.I decided to make a run for it, I ran towards his front door and opened it running out the house.  
I ran through the streets, it wasn't long before I noticed Metis flying above me being transformed back into a parrot.  
He led the way for me to a safe spot.  
Once hidden in a small street that no tourist would walk in Metis came down to meet me.  
I couldn't help but feel this had gone easy... far too easy.

'Do you have it?' Metis distracted me.   
With a huge smile, I grabbed the stone out of my pocket to show him. He transformed into a gorilla and grabbed the stone to look at it.The moment he touched it he hissed and dropped it immediately.  
I managed to catch it just before it touched the ground.

'It's cursed' He hissed. I frowned and looked at the stone. I quickly got out my wand and spoke the revelio spell.  
A glowing gold trail was revealed. I looked into the street I had come from. The golden trail was everyone where I had walked. It's a security mechanism.   
They only had to follow the golden trail to find back the philosopher's stone.

"We have to get out the city," I told my friend, he nodded and knew exactly what I meant. He transformed into a large eagle and let me climb onto his back before he flew into the air. The gold trail was still following us, even in the air. Yet it would be a little more difficult to find us.

Metis flew is to a city called Calais. It's the closest French city to England.

This was also were our secret base was. An abandoned warehouse that we put a protection spell around. No muggle would enter this base.  
Once back here I immediately started to work on the elixir of life. I knew I couldn't hold on to the stone for long as Auror's would come and find it.

Metis would watch the building and make sure nobody came in.

I worked throughout the whole night, at the first sign of sunrise the potion was finished. Metis had gone into town to get a paper.I quickly drank the potion and felt it glide down inside of me.   
You'd think the elixir of life tasted good but it actually was disgusting and it made my throat hurt. I ignored the pain and put the stone in one of the drawers.

I heard something land behind me, I turned around and saw Metis sitting in front of me holding a paper.   
I grabbed it from him and read it.On the front page, there was a huge picture of the philosopher's stone, there even was a reward for the first person who found it.  
They were already searching it country wide and it had only been stolen a few hours ago.

'What if we claim we found the stone and get the money'  
Metis said gaining my attention. That wasn't a bad idea at all. Yet at the same time, it would be incredibly dangerous. They'd also quickly discover we were the ones who stole is, considering we're fugitives.

"Do you know if any Auror's have already arrived into town?" I asked my friend. I know Auror's must be following the golden trail the stone was leaving behind. He nodded,

'They're mostly hanging around the local pub questioning people'

"Did you recognize any?"I asked. Metis and I had been followed by a couple of auror's by now throughout Europe, yet we thought they had all given up and returned to England.

Metis shook his head no which meant that these Auror's were new ones probably just looking for the stone.

"Let's go to the pub," I told my friend who grinned and immediately turned in a black cat. I made sure to wear my long coat and hat.

People in this town already knew me, we hung around muggles pub as an auror wouldn't dare to use magic in there.  
The locals thought I was a freelance writer who traveled around gathering stories from everyone.   
I really was just gathering information learning about what to do or not to do.  
I walked into town being followed by the black cat. We went to our main pub, I entered the pub and immediately a couple of people greeted me.

"Drew how are you doing?" a kind lady behind the bar asked me. I smiled politely and sat down on a stool.   
Metis sprung onto the counter immediately gaining the lady's attention.

"You've brought your cat again! Isn't he a lovely cutiepie" The lady excitedly said patting the cat and hugging him.   
I laughed at that, Metis loved getting attention.

"I'm good Rose, got any news for me?" I questioned the woman.   
She let go of Metis and started to make a cup of coffee.

"Nothing much happened, only some new people arrived into town. They're over there" She nodded towards something behind me. I looked towards where she nodded and saw Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander sitting at a table in a corner.   
They hadn't seen me yet.  
I froze, I had not expected to see them here.

Instead of feeling angry towards them I felt extremely nervous. It might be because I was the criminal here and them, well at least Tina were the Aurors waiting to arrest me. I just hoped they didn't know I had stolen the stone.. or were they here for me?

"I think they're detectives, they keep asking weird things" Rose continued not realizing my recognition. I quickly turned back to her and acted as if nothing happened.

"Weirder questions than my questions?" I asked cheekily. I ignored Metis' look as he had noticed my change, of course, he would.

'What's wrong?'Only I could hear his thought, thankfully.

"You should talk with them, I'm sure they have some good stories to tell," Rose said giving me the coffee before she turned towards a new customer.  
I turned towards Metis

"Those new people are my friends who betrayed me" I explained taking a sip from my coffee.  
Metis' cat look immediately grew tense as if he was ready to fight someone.

"Don't" I warned him. I didn't realize I had been shaking, was it because I saw Tina again? Or was it an effect of the elixir of life? My body still had to adjust to it after all.

'You okay?' Metis gave me another worried look. I just nodded. It was really hot in this pub. I quickly took off my coat and hat, something I had never done inside of this pub before. It was just way too hot for me right now.

'Drew' Metis warned me. I blinked, I suddenly really did not feel well at all.

'Drew' Metis tried again. I quickly drank the entire cup of coffee in one sip.  
It gave me a caffeine boost that was much needed. It made me feel a little better.

"I'm alright Metis" I whispered to my friend.

"We should get out"I laid some money on the bar that Rose would gather soon and quickly put on my coat and hat again. Disappearing from the pub. Once outside I welcomed the cold with open arms.   
It really had been hot in there. Metis transformed into a raven and positioned himself on my shoulder.   
I started to walk but quickly froze when a familiar voice called out behind me.

"Drew?" the voice was unsure and small as if the person wasn't sure I was the person.  
I slowly turned around looking right into the faces of Tina and Newt.

"So it is you" Tina concluded now as if she hadn't been sure before. She quickly looked around as if to check anyone was near she raised her wand.   
Before she could do anything Metis lunged forward and grabbed the wand from her flying back to me with the wand in his mouth.

"Hey! Give it back!" Tina called out offended, she took a few steps forward immediately making me back away from her. My reaction to her made her abruptly stop.

"Drew, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to give you your memories back" Tina tried to explain, Newt was just looking at me with a puzzled look.

"No need" I answered, I got her wand from Metis' mouth and held it.

"I never lost my memories"I threw the wand back to Tina who just caught it, she looked confused.

"But we obliviated your mind," She asked, her voice small and confused.

"Well, it didn't work" I stated with a hint of disappointment in my voice.  
Tina stared at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We both really have a tendency of ruining our relationship uh" there was a sad smile. My eyes widened at the mention of our relationship. I figured Tina had denied it the moment she remembered everything again. She had been so distant to me.  
Yet now I was in the situation she had been before.   
I had been 'obliviated' and was confronted by the person who did it. I did the same thing she did back then. Be distant. I couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke to my former lover. I hated this, how we both were so distant. But I felt so hurt by what she did and I'm sure she still was hurt as well.Now it was Newt's time to speak.

"Albus sent us, someone stole the philosopher's stone" He explained.

"The stone Nicholas Flamel created?" I asked playing dumb, Newt nodded.

'I don't trust them' Metis told me.

"Good luck finding the stone," I told them, I turned around and started to walk away, unfortunately, they both followed me.

"Drew! Where are you going?" Tina called out hastily following me. They both joined me.

"Cool Raven" Newt smiled walking next to me, he wanted to pet Metis but Metis just screeched towards him making him back off.

"His name is Metis, he's my friend," I told Newt.  
He grinned,   
"Hi Metis, I'm Newt" Newt introduced himself.  
Metis just looked at him suspiciously.  
I slowly started to feel my body temperature rising again, what was happening? ... I knew what was happening, I just didn't expect it to happen this quickly. I figured I had more time.

"Can you guys leave us alone" I tried to say, there's no way we could get to our 'secret' base with them following us like this. I also wanted to get away from Tina before I broke.   
My emotions really were playing up inside and I hated it.

"Why," Tina asked hurt, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a fugitive remember, can't show an Auror my home," I said, the moment I said that Metis started screeching towards Tina as if he only now realized she's an Auror.  
Tina backed up a bit staring at the raven a little afraid.

"Metis, calm down" I hissed towards my raven.

'She's an Auror'I rounded a corner into an alley making sure no muggles were nearby.

"Tina, Newt" I turned towards them with a serious look.   
"Can I trust you guys?" I had to make sure.

Tina immediately nodded   
"Yes" Newt nodded as well.

"Metis do your job" I called out, the raven flew from my shoulder and transformed into a Wampus cat. Wampus cats are able to perform Legilimency, also known as mind reading.Both Tina and Newt's eyes widened in shock.

"Fascinating" Newt whispered in wonder. I looked at Metis who was concentrating on both wizards, reading their minds to see if they truly were trustworthy.  
Quickly, maybe a bit too quickly Metis transformed back into a raven.

"What did you see?" I asked the bird.

'You can trust them for now'He confirmed but I felt like there was something he was hiding. It had slowly starting to become even hotter, it must be a warm day so I ignored it.

"How are you communicating with him?" Newt asked curiously. I smiled.

"I gave him the mind stone" Newt smile widened, he really was fascinated by this beast.  
I continued walking, the others followed me.

"Seems like some time away from England has done you good" Tina noticed. I ignored her, maybe I had become good in suppressing everything + I still suffered from insomnia and PTSD which meant I barely slept at all.   
She gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay?"totally contradicting what she had just said moments before.

"Drew you're shaking," Newt noticed as well. I frowned, I was shaking? I looked at my hands and yeah I really was shaking. What was wrong with me.  
The heat was really starting to rise as well.

'You're not well' Metis noticed. 'It's the stone'

"I'm alright guys" I tried convincing them.I held my hand up as if to prove I was alright when suddenly the ground started rapidly becoming bigger and bigger before I passed out.

3D POV

Drew was laying on the ground unconscious. Tina was sitting beside her, holding her hand to check her pulse.

"What's wrong with her?" She called out towards the raven who was watching them curiously.  
The raven just ignored her though. Newt was sat beside his friend as well trying to wake her up but failing.

"I promise you Metis, we just want to help her" He tried talking sense into the shapeshifter. The raven transformed into a large man. He seemed very strong. Metis picked up Drew as if she weighed nothing.   
Then he started to walk, the two wizards joined him worriedly.

"Maybe we should get Dumbledore" Tina suggested. Metis abruptly stopped walking.

'Dumbledore is the guy who talked you into obliviating Drew'  
the wizards heard from the shapeshifter realizing he had read their minds.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. It would grant us our safety and Drew wouldn't have to worry about anything if she didn't remember it" Newt tried to explain but knowing there really wasn't an excuse for what they did.

"And I was still so angry at her" Tina whispered more to herself than the others.  
Metis started walking again.

'Are you angry at her now?' the shape-shifter asked to make sure he really could trust them or not.

"I don't know. I feel mostly guilty about what I've done to her. And there's so much regret" Tina admitted. They arrived at the abandoned warehouse.   
Metis told Newt to open the door so he could carry Drew inside. He brought her over to the corner of old sand sacks and laid her on it.

"That's where she sleeps?" Tina asked in shock. Metis just nodded.  
Newt was walking around the room curious as to what the place was. He was about to open one of the drawers when a loud voice called out

'DON'T, open that drawer'  
He jumped back in surprise and looked at Metis who was glaring at him.

"Okay sorry" Newt awkwardly apologized before he decided to join Tina next to Drew who was still unconscious.


	6. The Element of Surprise

DREW'S POV

I slowly blinked. My body hurt and felt really tired. I didn't know why I had woken up probably because the sacks were painful to lay on. I quickly sat up and looked around the room.   
Newt was sleeping om the ground, he was using his coat as his blanket.

To my surprise Metis was laying against him in his Wampus cat form. Both we're peacefully asleep.   
My eyes fell on Tina who was sitting next to me on the sacks. She was staring at me worriedly. I frowned.

"What happened?" the last thing I remembered was standing in an alley, next moment I'm here back at my base.

"You passed out," Tina said before she raised her hand and touched my forehead. The moment she touched me I flinched, her hand had felt cold while I was feeling incredibly hot.  
Tina sighed sadly.

"What happened to us" her voice carried many emotions. I knew she wasn't just referencing to a few months ago.   
She was referencing to our time at Ilvermorny.  
Everything had changed since then, I wish I could go back.

"I'm sorry for obliviating you" I apologized sincerely. It was unfair of me to take her memories of me away like that.  
Tina just stared at me sadly.

"I thought about it you know" She started, I listened carefully.

"At first I was so angry that you erased yourself from my mind, but then" Tina looked away from me into the darkness.

"If you hadn't obliviated me I would've followed you anywhere which wouldn't have been fair towards my sister. Queenie needed me"

"I should've given you the choice though" I spoke softly. Tina looked back at me.

"You can't change it now"I sighed, I wish I could change it like I'd change so many things from the past.  
Then I realized something that I remembered from our childhood.

"I'm so so happy you became an Auror like you always wanted," I said looking at Tina, she looked so mysterious yet intriguing in the middle of the night. Before Tina could say anything I continued,

"I often wonder what my life would've been like without having a brother. Would I be a criminal if it wasn't for Gellert?" I spoke honestly. It was the truth, without Gellert there would be no bad side to choose.

"Without Gellert we'd be living in a small cozy cottage house in a forest somewhere peacefully" Tina whispered. I felt my eyes tear up and quickly looked away.   
Without Gellert I'd have had a happy life with Tina in it as my partner instead here we were in an abandoned warehouse, an Auro, and a criminal.

"Maybe Newt and you should leave. It's dangerous around me" I said sadly.   
I slowly tried to get up, immediately feeling dizzy but ignoring the feeling. I pulled my wand out of a pocket and spoke the Lumos spell.   
A light shone around the room in the darkness. I walked towards the light switch to turn the big light on.

"Why did you choose Gellert's side then. I always thought you despised your brother" Tina honestly asked me. I felt chills going down my body.  
I sighed, maybe it was finally time for the truth.

"I was so angry at you" I started. Tina's curiosity grew into confusion.

"After New York I discovered you started dating that Tolliver dude. I guess I thought things were working out between us and when I discovered they weren't I just felt so betrayed" I couldn't look at her.   
I looked at the ground.

"At the time I was confused at my anger, I guess now I have my memories back I knew what all the anger was about-" I sighed before continuing,  
"- anyway Gellert showed up asking me to make a deal. I was so angry and sad that I made one, the blood pact"

"to protect me and the others, but why sell yourself like that" Tina stared at me.

"I figured nobody would miss me anyway, you had that guy, Queenie had Jacob, Newt his animals" I shrugged. I slowly started to walk over to all the drawers. Tina kept sitting on the sacks thinking about what I had said. I felt like I had a really bad fever.   
I looked into the drawer, the philosopher's stone was still there, nobody had found nor stolen it yet. I closed the drawer again.

"And uh" I looked at the ground embarrassed, everyone knew about my alcoholism... everyone except for Tina.

"Let's just say I have a bad history with alcohol and the night Gellert visited me... I might have been drunk"

"Newt and Albus told me about your addiction" Tina admitted, trying to sent me a polite smile as if to say everything was okay.

I frowned and felt anger boil up inside of me. It hadn't been Albus nor Newt's place to tell Tina about my addiction.  
My eyes fell onto a nearby clock. It was 6AM in the morning, which meant someone I knew was going to show up soon. I pushed all the anger down, I needed to be alert now.

"I really don't have time to be ill" I grunted annoyed. Tina stared at me,

"What are you going to do then?"I knew the stone would make me ill, it was a way for my body to adjust to the new cells I drank with the elixir. I just expected it to be over within a few hours.  
I noticed Metis was awake now as well.

"Drew are you feeling better?" The shapeshifter asked me.

"I have to be Metis" I answered. I walked towards the basement doors, she should already be here.

"Metis I want you to make sure Tina doesn't attack someone" I ordered, Tina sent me a confused look as she got up from the sacks.

"Who am I going to attack?" she frowned. I opened the door and peeked outside. The woman with small blonde curls had been waiting.

"Drew! You look bad! I told you it had been a bad idea to-" the woman walked past me immediately talking. She froze when she saw my guests.   
I turned around watching both sisters stare at each other.

"Teen?" Queenie's small voice called out. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed Newt was awake as well.

"Queenie" Tina breathed in disbelief. I watched as her face transformed from shock, to hurt, to betrayal.

"Drew did you ever leave Grindelwald's side?" Newt suddenly asked joining Tina eyes trained on us. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not on my brother's side" I grunted.

"But" Tina started but never ended her sentence.

"I still am." Queenie confirmed probably reading Tina's mind.

"Queenie is my informant about everything my brother does. She might be on his side but she doesn't want people like you guys getting hurt" I started to explain to the two wizards.

"And Drew is stupid enough to listen to me" Queenie sarcastically said but there was a hint of a smile forming on her face.

"Maybe that makes me smart" I shot back.

"You're the ill one, not me" Queenie just shrugged. I smiled.

"Do you know what's wrong with Drew?" Tina asked her sister still watching us suspiciously.   
I tried to present myself like nothing was wrong but I still felt really dizzy and hot.

"Yes, hasn't she told you?" Queenie asked confused, she looked at me.

"I don't think they'll like it" I admitted. Both Tina and Newt shared a worried look.

"Haven't you gotten Teenie's memories back? She will always take your side once she remembers you" Queenie tried, her saying that just broke my heart once again.

"She made me remember over a month ago," Tina said trying to act like it wasn't affecting her either.

"And you guys are not back together?" Now Queenie was the confused one. Eventhough she was the one being able to read minds.

"Wait, how do you remember Drew?" Tina suddenly realized. Queenie just shrugged,

"Drew made me remember"

"And you're not angry?" Tina asked confused. Queenie frowned.

"Why would I be angry? I'm just happy I remember her. She was the only one ever good enough for you" I looked at Tina who seemed to be very conflicted with the ordeal.

"Says the one who joined Grindelwald" Tina spat bitterly. She turned away from her sister missing the hurt look Queenie gave.

"I joined him out of love, just like Drew did." Queenie admitted sadly.

"And now you both are criminals. We could've had it all but the two of you had to ruin it"  
Now I felt hurt, she had no reason to randomly attack me like that but she still did it.

"Be happy I joined Grindelwald otherwise Drew would be dead" Queenie shot back getting angry now as well. Tina clearly looked taken back by that comment. Queenie turned towards me clearly done with the conversation.

"Here" She grabbed something out of the purse she was carrying. It was a bottle filled with blueish water.

"It'll help against the fever"I took the bottle from her thankful.

"Tonight Grindelwald will attack. You can't do anything about it and I won't let you do anything about it but make sure innocent people are gone"I nodded,

"Thank you Queenie"the woman sent me a small smile before she gave me a quick hug. She walked back towards the door and turned her head around to look at Tina one last time. Tina wasn't looking at her.   
I noticed the sadness on Queenie's face before she exited the building and disappeared in the streets. I walked back over to the sacks and sat myself down.  
I inspected the blueish water, hoping it wasn't poisson of something. I might be letting Queenie into my life but that didn't mean I trusted her, she still was with Grindelwald afterall.

"Are you going to drink that?" Newt asked suspicious of it as well.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked opening the bottle. My friend just looked at me concerned.I quickly drank the whole bottle in one go. The taste was disgusting as if I was drinking dirt. I felt it glide down inside of me.   
The hotness I felt suddenly became way hotter. Had she really poisoned me? Then suddenly the temperature descended and I felt surprisingly good. It had worked. Definitely didn't expect that.

"We need to warn the ministery" Tina suddenly said walking towards us. I shook my head no,

"we definitely should not"

"why not?" Tina asked crossing her arms.

"Because then both Metis and I get arrested and right now i'm the only one who even has the slightest chance at defeating my brother" I stood up.

"why?" Newt asked confused by that information.

"You guys won't like the answers to that" I turned towards Metis who was staring at me, still in its Wampus cat form.

"Read their minds to see how they'll react to the information i'm about to give then," I asked the shapeshifter who nodded. He stared intensely at the others as he read theirs minds. I had to know they weren't going to arrest me nor betray me when I gave them this information.

"Don't read my mind" Tina said looking offended.   
I knew she was still angry about Queenie just being there. It all still had to sink in.

'They won't be happy about it but they'll keep it a secret for you" Metis told me, I nodded. I could definitely live with that.

"Alright seeing as I can trust you I have to show you two something" I walked over towards the drawers. I opened one and grabbed the philosopher's stone out of it.

"Look what I stole," I said rather proud. Both Tina and Newt's mouth dropped wide open.

"You really are a criminal," Tina said in disbelief I tried my hardest to ignore the hurt I was feeling.

"We need to give that back to Nicholas, Gellert must not get his hands on it" Newt walked towards me and grabbed the stone from me which was okay, I'd steal it back from him later.

"I don't need it anymore anyway" I shrugged. Tina gave me a suspicious look, "what did you do?"

"I figured my brother would kill me on the spot if I would even try to come near him." I started telling proud of my plan.

"So I've made myself immortal to prevent him from killing me"I watched them patiently , i've told them my big secret.

"and your fever?" Tina asked in monotone. I had no idea how she was coping with this.

"That's my body reacting and adjusting to the stone. I've already drank the elixir of life there's no going back now" I explained them. Metis transformed into a raven and flew towards my shoulder being there as support.

"Today is the big day" Metis called out towards all of us.

"Big day? What do you mean?" Newt asked confused, he looked curious though.

"We've known for weeks that Gellert is going to attack the French Museum of Magic. Today is the day we take him down" I explained.

"We should definitely alarm the ministry," Tina said immediately. Of course, she'd follow the rules, she's an auror after all.

"less people the better. You've heard Queenie, innocent people should not get hurt" I tried to get through to her.

"What's your plan?" Newt questioned. I grinned, I had a plan and they won't like it.

 

-

 

I was walking through the streets of Paris towards The Arc d'triomphe.   
Once at the building, I noticed there were way too many tourists here. A lot of people would get hurt if we didn't do something. Thankfully we had planned this.   
I looked around and saw Tina and Newt sitting on a bench. They're both watching me. I give them a nod, they both quickly nod back.

It's their job to get everyone away. I quickly turned around and walked into the building. Once I knew there weren't any Muggles nearby I walked through the enchanted wall into the museum of Magic, only wizards could enter it. Even in here it's quite busy, I should try to get everyone out now I still had the chance.

According to Queenie my brother would arrive in an hour, we still had time.  
I scanned around the museum, there were enchanted and haunted things everywhere.   
I wondered what Gellert would do here. What could help him win the war? Maybe a haunted brazilian mask? Don't think so.

Suddenly my eyes fell on Percival Graves, Gellert's disguise from back in New York.Of course, he would use the same disguise in another country where nobody knew it. He was holding something, I couldn't see what it was.I groaned inwardly.   
Gellert wouldn't just break into a building by destroying it, he'd do it silently below everyone's nose with nobody witnessing it.   
Queenie had put us on the wrong trail!  
Now was my chance though. I drew the wand from my pocket and pointed it at him.

"Gellert!" I called out. The moment he looked up I screamed,   
"Avada Kadavra!"Gellert was quick and managed to dodge the attack.  
Bystanders screamed and dissipated into the air, good the less people the better.

"Ah sister, good of you to join me" He yelled out a spell and pointed his wand at me.

I managed to do a counterattack. blue and green fire were attacking each other. Gellert's power was way stronger than mine, which I knew. I just needed the element of surprise.His power broke through and sent me flying through the wall. A spike of pain erupted out my back.

Before I could stand up I was hit by another blast making me fly through another wall. This time I was sent through the outer wall of the Arc d'triumph.   
My head hit the ground hard. I should've thought about the pain when I decided to make the elixir of life. I might be immortal but I could still definitely feel pain.

My whole body hurt. This time I managed to crawl up quick, there was no attack. I watched as Gellert appeared as his normal self from the gaping hole in the wall.

"Queenie told me you've made yourself an elixir of life" He laughed maniacally, there goes my element of surprise. He shouldn't have known about it, and I definitely shouldn't have told Queenie about it.

"There's no getting rid of me" I smiled through the pain. I raised my wand towards my brother.

"Avada Kadra-"

"EXPELLIARMUS" a new voice interrupted me. My wand flew out of my hand and landed a couple of meters from me. I looked in disbelief at Queenie who had just disarmed me.

"I told you I wouldn't let you stop Gellert" She said in a monotone. She definitely wasn't sad nor happy about it.  
Today wasn't going to plan. at all.

"I will just kill you again and again and again" Gellert smiled raising his wand towards me. I was trying my best to keep standing up but my whole body hurt.

"Avada Kadavra" his voice called out. I looked away bracing myself for the impact.   
A loud screech called out. My eyes shot up, someone had been hit. On the ground was a raven, dead.   
Metis had come and tried to safe me when I told him not to.  
And now he was dead. I couldn't believe it, my body was running on adrenaline now.

"No" I breathed. I looked at Grindelwald who was just as surprised as me.

"NO!" I screamed lurging forward towards my wand. I grabbed it and pointed it at Gellert.

"Avada Kadavra!" I yelled angrily. An immense power shot out the wand at Gellert. The fire completely surrounded him.   
I suddenly felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned my head around. My eyes widened as Gellert was standing behind me. He had teleported.

"Goodbye" Before I got a chance to react he managed to attack me with a spell.

The moment I got hit. Everything disappeared and it's pitch black. I can't breath, can't see, can't hear.  
Is this what death is?

As if to answer my question colors and sounds burst out all around me.   
Suddenly i'm falling. I rapidly blink my eyes as I try to comprehend what had just happened. I am falling down the sky. Did my brother teleport me up into the sky?

I was so high that I could look around as if i'm skydiving. My eyes fell onto Hogwarts and the huge lake beside it. the lake.


	7. A Moment Passed

With an extremely high speed I crashed down into the water.  
The moment my body collided with the water more pain erupted. The amount of pain I was in really felt surreal.

I managed to somehow swim to the surface and lay on my back, floating on the water.  
I was breathing in the air yet everytime I took a breath my lungs stung. My body was broken, I knew it and I felt it.  
I raised my head to see if anyone was near who could help me.On the shore a guy holding water plants was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, you!" I called out towards him. His eyes just became wider, I sensed fear coming from him. He was just a kid.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to calm him a bit while ignoring my own pain.

"N-Neville Longbottom" he stuttered.

"Hi Neville, I'm Drew. Can you please get Dumbledore?" I asked him. He slowly nodded before he ran off towards the castle. I stared back at the sky.   
There was no point trying to walk towards Hogwarts myself. My legs felt really painful, I wouldn't want to use them now. I was absolutely drained, exhausted I floated on the water.

I also kept seeing huge black orbs, as if my vision was giving out.  
The orbs became bigger and bigger, clouding my vision until I could see no more, my body gave out and I passed out.

-

 

The moment I woke up I did not feel any pain, which was a surprise considering my body had been utterly broken by the battle.   
I slowly opened my eyes revealing and old man and woman were standing at the end of the bed I was laying in. I didn't recognize them. I looked around the room, I was in a nursery.

Suddenly I realized something, Paris. I had to go back there, and quickly.   
Newt and Tina were still there and I don't want them getting hurt. I shot up from my bed, I felt a massive wave of energy flow through me.

"You should rest" a male voice said, I ignored it completely distracted by my thoughts and determination.

"I have to get back to Paris!" I just answered. I stepped out the bed planning to run out the room but the second I tried using my legs they felt like pudding. I immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Goddamnit!" I cursed. Nothing was going my way. I angrily punched the side of my bed, my hand colliding with the iron rod.   
I hissed out in pain and quickly pulled my hand back. Then I realized Metis was gone, killed by Gellert. A wave of sadness flew through me, not Metis.

"This is the worst day" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Metis had deserved so much better.

"Everything is going wrong" I whispered to myself already forgetting the bystanders. I felt tears forming in my eyes.   
Don't Drew, don't cry I tried telling myself. My breathing slowly started to increase and I knew I was going to have a panic attack soon. Please don't, I tried to tell myself.

"What's going on?" a female voice called out, a voice I could never forget. Tina Goldstein. I slowly raised my head from my hands looking up from the floor.

"She's starting to get a panic attack" the male voice answered concerned. With fresh tears still in my eyes threatening to fall I stared at the two people.  
Both had grey hair, the man even had a long beard.   
But the woman... her face was filled with wrinkles gained over time and her hair was grey and a bit messy. But her eyes, her eyes were filled with love and admiration. The eyes belonged to Tina Goldstein.

"Tina?" I whispered confused staring at the elderly woman. The woman sent me a kind smile.

"Hey Drew" Her voice was soft. She kneeled in front of me staring at me with wide curious eyes.  
I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I had no clue about what was going on at all.

"Paris" I managed to speak.

"What about it?" Tina spoke politely. I frowned, "I have to defeat Gellert"

"You can't" The male voice spoke seriously. I looked up at the guy, only now realizing it was Albus Dumbledore, even older than Tina.

"How are you two so-" I stopped myself from speaking the last part.

"Old?" Tina finished cheekily. I nodded awkwardly.

"Because Gellert sent you into the future Drew. It's 1994 right now"my mouth fell open, I had time traveled?   
I had always wanted and tried to time travel but it never worked, and now here I was having time traveled. Instead of traveling into the past I traveled far into the future.

"We never knew to which time Gellert sent you" Tina spoke, I just stared at her in shock. It was difficult to wrap my head around all of this. I disappeared years ago and now after 50+ years, I appeared again? I didn't know how they were so calm.  
I wondered about what had happened in Paris, how did Tina and Newt escape and what did Gellert do with the time travel thing he used?

"How did you survive Paris?" I dared to ask not knowing if I'd like the answer or not.  
Tina smiled,   
"you came back as if you had never left and saved the day"

I stared at Tina in disbelief. All my determination and self-confidence about defeating Gellert was long gone.   
There was no way I could defeat him after he broke my body like that and sent me away.

"But how?" I asked confused. Tina stood up and held out her hand. I couldn't help but notice how old her hand looked. I decided to grab it as she helped me up. I sat down on the bed again.

"We don't know how, you never told us. But I could see it in your eyes that you were older and... well wiser" Tina told me.

"I'm sorry Drew but I don't think you'll leave this time period any time soon," Albus said. Hearing that felt like getting another blow against me.   
Everything felt so strange and unfamiliar but at the same time... I knew who these people were and I've lived in this castle before

"What do you suggest I do?" I questioned. I didn't know if I could trust Albus, but I felt like this older version was way wiser compared to the young one.   
The young one might've given me up but this one seemed like he'd never do that.

"I suggest we train you, and I've heard from an old friend that you yourself know how to time travel"I frowned, I did not know how to time travel,

"well your friend is wrong"I looked away losing all hope.

"Is she wrong though? If I remember correctly you calculated in your first year at Ilvermorny how you could time travel" Tina cheekily smiled. I rolled my eyes,   
"but it never worked"

"Maybe it works now" Albus shrugged. I really did not feel like I could do it, especially not in the state I was in.

"How did you heal my body?" I asked I didn't feel any pain at all. Maybe in the future, they had new spells to help heal.

"we gave you very strong pain killers, you should not train nor fly a broom the first month. Your body is not fully healed yet"I stared at the old man in disbelief. How am I supposed to get back to my time if I can't even fly a broom?

"I can't just sit around doing nothing for a month" I tried. Dumbledore seemed to think for a second.

"This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Competition. How do you feel about mentoring our Hogwart contestant?" Albus suggested. The Triwizard competition that had been banned in 1704? The one I had always wanted to be a part of but couldn't as nobody was hosting it.

"The Triwizard competition is back?" I asked to make sure. Albus nodded,

"With new rules, of course, we don't want anybody to die"

"I'd love to be a mentor!" I agreed, a grin developing on my face, yet feeling the lingering sadness of what had happened.

"Good, I'll announce it to the school during tonight's dinner." Albus started, I just nodded.

"I'm sure Tina will help you prepare" He started to walk towards the door.

"Of course!" Tina just smiled happily. Albus gave us one last nod,

"See you soon Drew" before he disappeared. Now it was only Tina and me.  
I felt Tina watching me as I was trying not to look at her.

"How about we get you to the Slytherin common room?" Tina suggested. I looked up at her, I was allowed to stay at the Slytherin dorms? With all the students?

"Am I allowed to stay there?" I asked surprised.

"Considering you're a head of the Slytherin House you even got your own private room," Tina told me surprising me even more.

"I am?" I was so confused. Tina nodded and walked towards me holding out her arm.

"How about we walk there together? Then you legs stretch a bit" The woman offered. I just nodded, I grabbed Tina's arm and slowly stood up from the bed. My legs didn't feel as much as pudding now but they were still thingly. I slowly started to shuffle through the hall, taking small steps.

"You're still alive you know" Tina started while we walked through the hallways of the Castle. I could use my legs more and more. I just listened carefully to the girl.

"Future you" Tina confirmed,

"Normally you're the head of the Slytherin house with a guy called Severus Snape, but now you're on an excursion with Newt in Africa"

So Newt was also still alive! That really calmed me a little. Newt and Tina were still alive at least... Also I was alive and being a head of the Slytherin house?

"And you came all the way from America for the Triwizard competition I assume?" I looked up at the elder woman. Tina gave me a - really? - look.

"I know you're still young-" Tina started, I scoffed, I was not that young.   
"-alright, way younger than me at least" Tina continued. "But you're really oblivious"

"I don't have time to pay attention to everything, got too much on my mind" I shrugged. We were nearly at the Slytherin dorms, I'm sure I could walk without Tina's guidance now.   
The woman sent me a worried look,

"Drew you're safe here. Act like these months while you're here are a holiday away from all the troubles of your past"I stopped walking in disbelief, I also stopped holding on to her.

"Tina I don't deserve a bloody holiday! I'm a criminal! Do you even know all the terrible things I did? How Metis JUST DIED FOR ME?!" My voice was rising,

"I can't for a second relax knowing Newt and you are in the past desperately needing my help and I can't give it!" I was yelling now, I was glad all the students were in class so they didn't see my outburst, but Tina saw it.  
I was expecting her to yell at me too or just walk away but she was staring at me with these big caring eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that then, I underestimated how vulnerable you still are" Tina apologized. I immediately felt really bad, I didn't want to let Tina down.

"But I can tell you this, Metis isn't dead. He never sacrificed himself for you Drew"my eyes widened taking this new information in.

Tina grabbed both of my hands getting closer, I noticed only now that she had a ring around one of her fingers, a wedding ring to be exact. Tina quickly distracted me from it though.

"The raven was you, future you after getting back to her past" She grinned.

"what?" I had sacrificed myself for me?Tina saw my confusion and grinned.

"You transformed yourself into a raven and let Gellert kill you knowing you can't actually die. It's all about the element of surprise my dear" Tina dropped my hands and straightened herself.

"You should go to the dorms, make sure you arrive for dinner on time as Albus wants to introduce you to the school," Tina told me, I just nodded. Tina turned around and started to walk away.  
Then I suddenly realized the ring.

"Tina?" I called out. The woman stopped and turned her head around to me, listening.

"That ring on your finger, is that a wedding ring?" I dared to ask feeling chills go down my body. Tina looked down at her ring, a small smile appeared,

"Yeah, I'm lucky enough to be married to the greatest woman I've ever met" with that, she turned around a corner and disappeared leaving me frozen behind.

A million more questions entered my head. Was I married to Tina in this future? Or was Tina married to someone else? Maybe to someone else because why would I go on an excursion with Newt without Tina? I'm sure I'd bring her along.

I decided to let everything drop. Metis was alive, that's what mattered. I should somehow try to relax before dinner, the time for answers will come later.

I entered the Slytherin dungeons not expecting anything to have changed. To my surprise all the furniture was different. Thankfully there was still a lot of green.My eyes fell on a group of students all huddled up together in a corner looking at a box.   
I frowned and walked towards it. When I came closer I realized that the box was talking and even had moving pictures.

"What's that?" I asked. The students all jumped up in surprise and quickly crawled in front of the item as if to hide it from me.

"Who are you?" A boy with whitish hair asked he reminded me of my brother.

"I'm Drew Grindelwald" I introduced myself, a loud gasp went around the whole room surprising me even more.

"But you look different," another boy told me, they must know future me.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. I have just time traveled here, it's a really long story" I shrugged. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"No way" a girl whispered before everyone jumped up and huddled around me.

"you are awesome!" The group cheered, they all led me to a couch and sat me on it. I was absolutely stunned by their reaction. All the Slytherin students gathered around, sitting on chairs, beds and the floor.  
The amount of attention really shocked me.

"I'm confused" I started awkwardly. A first-year student, a girl with blond hair sent me the biggest smile,

"Everyone knows you, we learn all about you in History class"Now it was my mouth that fell open, they learned about me in history class?

"Did you just come from the Battle of Paris?" Another boy asked me, everyone mumbled excitedly.

"I think so?" I assumed I had just battled my brother in Paris so.  
I got bombarded by many more questions, everyone wanted to know everything about my brother and I. After a while it settled a little.

"So, what's that box?" I questioned pointing at the moving pictures box.

"That's a TV! We love to watch MTV on it, it's a muggle show where musicians play their video clips" A girl explained to me, I nodded.

"Did muggles make that?" I asked surprised, I didn't realize Muggles were capable of making stuff like that.

"Yeah, a half-blood smuggled it in" Another student confirmed.

"Muggle Technology is allowed?" I wondered out loud. The students all shook their heads no,

"we made a deal a while back" one just vaguely added.

"How will you get back to your own time?" a girl next to me suddenly asked. Everyone looked at me curiously

"No clue, I'll be stuck here for a while," I said not wanting to make it seem like I was the god they all thought I was

"What will you do?"I shrugged,

"I'll be mentoring the Hogwarts' contestant for the Triwizard competition and I'll train myself so I can defeat my brother one day"

Suddenly a low stern voice called out,

"The Dumstrangs and Beauxtons will be arriving soon if you want to watch it make your way outside"All the students jumped up excitedly and made their way out of the dorm, I stood up and saw a tall figure walking towards me.

"Who are you?" The man asked me, black locks falling over his face. I gulped, he felt like the guy someone shouldn't mess with.

"I'm Drew Grindelwald, Dumbledore said I could stay in this dorm while I was here" I answered making sure he didn't think I was an intruder. The guy's face was unreadable,

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, I've never seen you this young" The man stuck out his hand towards me, I shook it.

"I'm Severus Snape, head of the Slytherin house"

I sent him a smile, "Nice to meet you"

Snape sent me a nod,

"We should get to the hall for dinner. Albus will be giving a big speech"I nodded and walked with him in silence towards the hall. Snape was absolutely unreadable, I had no clue if future me had a good or bad bond with him, I just hoped he was my friend.


End file.
